A Game of Monopoly
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Dumbledore and Death play a game of Monopoly. COMPLETE.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Happy Potter series or from Terry Pratchett's wonderful Discworld novels. This idea was taken from a list of plot bunnies. I own nothing.**_

_**Notes: Yes, this idea is slightly out of it, but I've always wanted to write something about Discworld. I love those books! So, here's the challenge (the number is the number is was on the list. I really want to do every story on there):**_

_**218** A Discworld crossover idea- Dumbledore plays Monopoly with Death._

A bony hand reached out and took up the small dog piece. Dumbledore turned his head to the side slightly, looking at the figure from the corner of his eye. The man seemed almost invisible, but Dumbledore could see him. The black cloak rippled with his movements. It seemed to have been weaved from darkness.

"So, Bill, how has li- err, death been treating you?" Conversations with Bill Door were awkward and strange. Dumbledore picked out the horse piece and placed it on Start. Bill did the same and took the paper money from the tray. He sorted it all out without looking at it, as if he memorized every step of the game.

I AM DEATH. I'VE BEEN TREATING MYSELF WELL.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, nodded, smiling. He sorted his own money into straight piles and picked up the two dice. Quickly rolling them, he added the total.

"Seven." The skeleton sitting opposite him took the dice next, rolling and Dumbledore felt him smile, though the skull made no movement.

THIRTEEN.

Dumbledore laughed, his blue eyes twinkling.

"There are only six sides to a die, Bill." Bill seemed to frown as he took back the third die he put in. "But, " Dumbledore continued, "I think playing with three dice would make the game faster."

BUT WE HAVE AS MUCH TIME AS WE WANT, Bill said slowly, frowning. "You do," Dumbledore corrected. "I do not. I have a conference with the teachers in an hour."

THAT'S ENOUGH TIME. He rolled again, getting ten, and moved the small dog piece that many places. I AM VISITING JAIL, IT SEEMS, Bill informed Dumbledore. He sat back and watched as Dumbledore got a seven.

"One... two... three... hm... seven."

Dumbledore picked up the chance card and read it aloud. "Move to Boardwalk." Dumbledore moved his piece, smiling again.

HAVE YOU NOTICED, Bill Door started, THAT WE ARE PLAYING THE CHILDREN'S VERSION?

"That makes it all the easier and faster," Dumbledore responded, handing over the dice. Bill rolled, landed on a railroad and bought it. Again, he did not even look at the money as he handing it to the bank.

I HAVE BEEN PLAYING THIS GAME FOR YEARS, he told Dumbledore, who watched with curiosity. I TEND TO PLAY THIS GAME WITH THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY DIED. IT WASTES TIME, YOU SEE. IT'S RATHER BORING WITH ONLY ALBERT AND MYSELF.

"I hope that doesn't mean I'll be dying soon," Dumbledore joked. Next to him was a small golden timer, the name 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore' was etched into it with a spindly handwriting. The upper bulb was still rather full, or at least enough to live through the game of Monoply. I WIN, Bill Door suddenly said. Dumbledore looked back at the game board and saw that his own piece and Bill's piece had moved, there were many buildings, and he had gone bankrupt.

"Now, Bill, games are never fun once you memorize them so well you can act as both players." He sighed and returned his cards to the box and cleaned up. His office was empty and he looked at his watch again. "I still have some time, too."

YES, YOU DO HAVE SOME TIME. Bill Door pointed at the golden timer which soon disappeared. Dumbledore nodded.

Yes, I do have that time, but I meant that the meeting will not start for nearly an hour."

I SEE. Bill Door kept quiet for a moment. WOULD YOU MIND IF I... JOINED THE MEETING?

"That would be great," Dumbledore replied, standing up. "Though I must warn you that a few of the staff members do not know you, so...." He cleared his throat. "Give me time to introduce you and make sure no one has a heart attack."

**The end, and thank you.**


End file.
